The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more specifically, this invention relates to data storage systems able to facilitate availability of at least two copies of user data at a given time.
In current storage systems that allow for backup of original data to an attached device, when that attached device is unavailable to receive and/or process backup requests, those backup requests are backlogged. As a result, the backlogged backup requests are not completed, and only one copy of the data (i.e., the original data itself) is available, e.g., to a host.